Nagareboshi
by KerryTran
Summary: Khi một ngôi sao băng lướt qua bầu trời, Naruto sẽ ước. [Lấy cảm hứng từ nhạc cuối phim Naruto Shippuden Nagareboshi] fic Sasunaru dịch


Nagareboshi

By: VanityWantsYou

Translator: Kerry

Warnings: xíu Sakura-bashing

Bầu trời là một sự hòa quyện của sắc cam, vàng, hồng, và đỏ khi mặt trời sắp lặn, và các vì sao đã xuất hiện với bóng tối dần buông xuống. Gió đêm lượn khắp ngôi làng, gửi hơi lạnh đến những đứa trẻ vừa rời trường ninja chuẩn bị về nhà. Nhưng một cậu nhóc, ở lại phía sau, chọn cho mình chỗ ngồi nơi cái xích đu gỗ cũ kĩ sát bên ngoài học viện.

Đôi tay cậu giữa chặt sợi dây, những ngón tay bao lấy chúng như những con rắn lượn quanh cành cây. Những tiếng kẽo kẹt liên hồi không đến được những con đường hối hả rộn ràng của trung tâm Konoha, nhưng có thể nghe thấy từ khắp khu rừng tối tăm ngay giáp cổng chính của trường. Cậu nhóc, Uzumaki Naruto, nhìn lên những vì sao dưới những lọn tóc vàng lộn xộn.

_Khi tớ nhìn vào nền trời thăm thẳm,_

_hey, những ngôi sao vẫn đang vây quanh._

_Những ngôi sao trông như một đám người đông đúc,_

_tỏa ra muôn vàn ánh sáng khác nhau._

Đôi mắt thiên thanh của cậu phản chiết ánh sáng của bầu trời dần tắt lặng, và cậu cười với những vì sao, khiến chúng trông thật tẻ nhạt nếu đem ra so sánh. Cậu đu về trước, về sau, làm đôi xăng đan đá lên những hòn cuội, đá nhỏ. Sau đó, cậu đột ngột dừng lại, gót giày đào sâu vào trong mặt đất mát lạnh.

Một ngôi sao băng liệng ngang bầu trời, ánh sáng rực rỡ của nó soi trong đôi mắt mở to của Naruto.

Đứng dậy, cậu chạy qua sân trường và ngước lên bầu trời, nhắm mắt và đập đôi tay lại. Nụ cười lướt qua khuôn mặt, cậu đã ước.

_Đúng rồi, đó là lý do…_

_Tớ muốn một lần được tỏa sáng._

_T__ớ__ khép m__ắ__t mình và thề hẹn._

_G__ử__i __ướ__c m__ơ__ đến m__ộ__t ngôi sao b__ă__ng._

xXxXx

Người Jounin tóc bạc đeo mặt nạ với một băng đeo trán Konoha che một bên mắt đi ngang qua cánh đồng khô lạnh, cuốn sách màu cam sáng của anh yên vị trong bàn tay đeo găng (tay còn lại khuất trong túi sau). Anh dừng bước và rời mắt khỏi trang sách, con mắt duy nhất thấy được lượn lờ qua đội Genin ba người của mình. Với một nụ cười ẩn dưới lớp vải che đi khuôn mặt, anh đóng nhanh 'tài liệu đọc' và đút nó vào túi đeo quanh thắt lưng.

Anh nén lại tiếng cười thầm khi học sinh của mình không hề hay biết anh đang tiếp cận, vẫn đưa lưng về phía mình.

"Ohayo, minna," anh chào, điềm tĩnh như mọi khi.

Cô bé tóc hồng xoay lại, cùng với Naruto, cả hai chỉ về phía thầy họ, tố cáo, "Thầy đến trễ, Kakashi-sensei!" - thét đồng thanh. Bên cạnh, chàng trai với màu da trắng sứ quay sang, đôi tay đút sâu vào túi cái quần lửng. Cậu trao vị sensei lời chào thường lệ, trừng mắt.

"Các em thấy đáy, thầy gặp phải một cô gái đang gặp nạn sáng nay và-"

"Nói dối!" Naruto và cô bạn hoa anh đào cằn nhằn lần nữa.

"Hn," chàng trai im lặng nãy giờ lên tiếng thể hiện sự khó chịu.

Kakashi xoa gáy và khúc khích, "Ah, thầy nghĩ chúng ta nên bỏ qua để bắt đầu luyện tập, được chứ?" câu nói đó gây sự chú ý của cả ba thành viên còn lại.

"Ano sa! Ano sa!" Naruto nhảy tưng tưng qua lại, "không có nhiệm vụ nào hả thầy?"

Thầy họ lắc đầu, "Bây giờ, chúng ta sẽ huấn luyện theo cặp. Không đấu tập, chỉ tập điều khiển chakra, rõ chưa? Sakura, em đi với thầy. Và Naruto, làm việc với Sasuke."

Sasuke cau có.

Naruto phát cáu và khoanh tay lại.

"Kakashi-sensei!" cậu rên, "Em không muốn chung cặp với Sasuke-teme!"

Tóc quạ 'hn' và nhếch mép, đôi mắt hắc diện thạch đong đầy vui vẻ (amusement), "Làm như tôi cũng muốn làm việc với cậu ấy nhỉ, Usuratonkachi."

"Teme!" Naruto sắp lao vào đánh nhau, nhưng Kakashi chộp lấy cổ chiếc áo khoác màu cam sáng và giữ cậu lại với một tiếng thở dài. Học sinh của anh đôi khi vượt quá tầm kiểm soát. Tại sao anh không thể nhận được những đứa trẻ yên bình hơn chứ? Anh thả ra khi Naruto ngừng giãy giụa, nhưng ngay đó Sakura xông tới và tặng cậu một cú đánh tuyệt sau đầu.

"Itai!" Naruto kêu lên ai oán, xoa cục u đang hình thành sau cái đầu bị thương.

"Không chạm vào Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" cô thét, gân nổi rõ trên cái trán vồ. Ngay say đó, cái nhăn mặt của cô chuyển thành nụ cười và cô bé bám vào Sasuke như con đỉa, đôi má cô ửng hồng, "Oh, Sasuke-kun, sao cậu không tập với tớ nhỉ?" mái tóc dài của cô cọ xát cánh tay cậu và cô xích gần lại, không để ý đến cái nhìn phiền nhiễu Sasuke đang gửi đến.

"Thầy đã chọn cặp rồi, Sakura," Kakashi nói, đi ra xa khỏi chỗ bọn họ, "thế nên đi thôi nào."

Sakura cáu lên và sau cùng, chịu rời khỏi Saske, không quên ném lại một cái lườm đến Naruto. "Để Sasuke-kun một mình!" cô đe dọa, vung vẫy nắm đấm của mình lần nữa rồi chạy theo người thầy.

Naruto rên rỉ và xoa cái sọ bị thương của mình với một cái bĩu môi trẻ con, "Th-thật ích kỉ, Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke đặt tay ngang hông và khởi hành đến khu rừng, mái tóc dựng ngược rung rung trong gió thoảng. Naruto bắt kịp, lầm bầm về Uchiha ngu ngốc và người đẹp tóc hồng thực ích kỉ một cách tồi tệ. Sasuke lướt mắt qua, nhưng không nói gì.

Cậu nhếch cười.

xXxXx

Họ đến một bãi luyện tập nhỏ gồm ba cột gỗ ở gần nhau, Naruto chà xát đôi tay với nhau, toe toét. Cậu chạy đến cái cây cao, to và bắt đầu tập trung chakra vào lòng bàn chân. Nghe tiếng sột soạt, cậu nhìn sang và thấy Sasuke bên cạnh, làm y hệt. Cậu nhăn mày.

"Tìm một thử thách, huh, teme?" Naruto cười tinh nghịch.

_Đây là công viên tớ luôn đi đến_

_tớ thấy được hoàng hôn_

_trên cầu trượt._

_Từ lâu về trước, nó là lâu đài đặc biệt của riêng tớ._

_Khi tớ có bất kể khó khăn gì, tớ luôn đến đây._

Tóc quạ chế giễu, "Cái gì khiến cậu nghĩ cậu khá hơn tôi, dobe?"

"Tớ không nghĩ, tớ biết," Naruto nói chắc chắn, bước lui để có cú bắt đầu tốt lên cây. Cạnh cậu, Sasuke bắt chước, một cái nhìn tự mãn trên khuôn mặt điển trai của cậu.

Họ đều bắt đầu chạy, Sasuke thực hiện một nửa, trong khi Naruto chỉ là một phần tư. Trượt té, tóc vàng lưng đập xuống, cậu ho bởi tác động của bề mặt thô cứng. Cậu nhìn trừng trừng bầu trời và rủa thầm. Tiếng "hn" từ Sasuke đến tai khiến cậu nhìn sang tóc đen đang dùng ngón trỏ quay kunai vòng vòng. Để đôi mắt mình ngước lên, câu nhăn nhó với dấu giày in đậm nơi nửa đường. Rồi cậu nhìn lại cái của mình. Một khoảng cách thực xa…

Không đầu hàng, cậu đứng dậy, lần nữa, bắt đầu tụ chakra, lần này không chờ Sasuke. Họ đều tiếp tục cố gắng vượt lên, hàng giờ trôi qua mà không ai đặt chân lên được ngọn.

Sasuke lau mồ hôi trên trán bằng mớ băng trắng quấn quanh cánh tay. Cậu thở hổn hển và tóc cậu bết vào cái cổ ướt nhẹp, một số lọn dính vào xương hàm và gò má. Trời đã tối đen, nhưng không ai trong Sakura hoặc Kakashi đến để lôi họ về, nên cậu vẫn không dừng lại, luyện cơ thể đến giới hạn của nó. Dồn tất cả chakra còn lại vào nhượng chân, cậu chạy, bàn chân đập mạnh vào cây, cái đỉnh đang đến càng gần, càng gần hơn. Bước bước cuối cùng có thể, chân trái cậu va vào những nhánh cây tạo ra mái vòm của khu rừng, cậu ngã.

Cậu xoay xở và quay vòng, đáp xuống bằng bàn chân, nhưng đầu gối loạng choạng khiến cậu khuỵu xuống, mồ hôi nhỏ giọt xuống từ cằm. Cậu để cái nhếch mép xuất hiện trên môi và nhìn lên từ dưới phần mái dài của tóc, chăm chú vào Naruto không ngừng cố gắng đạt đến đích.

_Từ khi ấy, tớ tồn tại giữa giấc mơ của mình._

_Đến tận bây giờ, tớ vẫn không thể lấp đầy nó._

Naruto nhắm chặt mắt và tập trung, rồi chạy, máu dồn lên tới tai, tim cậu đập mạnh trong đầu. Cậu để một hơi thở sâu thoát ra, mọi thứ trở nên mờ ảo. Nhưng cậu vẫn tiếp tục, ngọn cây đã đến quá gần. Cú nhảy cuối cùng… cậu không thấy gì nữa, và tất cả những gì nghe được xung quanh là tiếng ếch kêu ộp ộp, dế kêu chíp chíp vang vọng, và máu dồn lên đầu như cả dòng sông.

xXxXx

Chậm rãi mở mắt, Naruto thấy bầu trời nhuốm màu hắc ín, những vì sao tô diểm trên khung vẽ đen ngòm ở đây, ở kia, nhấp nháy, nhấp nháy. Cậu kêu van, nuốt nặng nhọc, cổ họng khô khốc. Mắt cậu bao quát mọi vật xung quanh, cười đắng ngắt.

_Có lẽ đây là kết thúc._

_Giọng tớ nói bây giờ, thật nhu nhược._

_Nhưng có những ngày thật cay đắng._

Cậu chớp mí mắt trĩu nặng và nhìn lên, mắt mở to ra khi thấy sao băng.

Cậu cười và ước.

_Nhưng rồi tớ sẽ nhớ_

_kiếm tìm sao băng giữa nền trời đầy sao ấy._

Bỗng dưng, thứ gì đó rơi trên mặt khiến cậu rít lên vài tiếng ngớ ngẩn.

"Dobe."

Ngồi dậy, Naruto kéo cái khăn khỏi mặt mình. Cậu chớp mắt trước màu xanh dịu của nó, rồi đưa mắt lên khuôn mặt phía trên. Là Sasuke. Không còn vệt mồ hôi nào đọng lại trên người cậu, một chai nước được cầm trong tay.

Tóc đen chỉ tay lên và Naruto nhìn theo, đôi mắt trở nên lớn hơn khi cậu thấy dấu giày mình nơi ngọn cây chót vót. Tim cậu đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực, cảm giác tự hào thấm qua cơ thể cậu.

Sasuke ném chai nước cho Naruto kèm với nụ cười hiếm thấy.

Ngạc nhiên, Naruto chụp lấy nước và cười, bỏ qua sự không ưa nổi đối với Uchiha.

Đó là một nụ cười sáng chói như những vì sao.

_Điều tớ đã ước ngày nhỏ_

_vẫn không hề đổi thay theo dòng thời gian._

xXxXx

Cầm ảnh đội 7 trong tay, Naruto 16 tuổi nhìn, nụ cười buồn chạm môi cậu. Cạnh bên là Sakura, cô gái ngày nào đã lớn, giương mắt lên bầu trời. Cô giật giật tay áo đen và cam của bạn mình, ra hiệu cho cậu nhìn lên. Và cậu làm.

Sao băng vụt ngang màn đêm đang ôm ấp ngôi làng.

"Cùng ước nào," cô bảo, giữ thăng bằng trên nóc khu chung cư của Naruto. Nhắm lại đôi mắt, cô thầm ước.

Cái nắm của Naruto với bức hình chặt hơn, cậu cũng khép mắt lại, lần đầu tiên, điều ước thay đổi sau hàng năm trời. Trong lồng ngực, tim cậu thắt chặt, và cậu cảm thấy Sakura đang dựa vào người.

_Khi tớ nhìn vào nền trời thăm thẳm,_

_hey, những ngôi sao vẫn đang vây quanh._

_Những ngôi sao trông như một đám người đông đúc,_

_tỏa ra muôn vàn ánh sáng khác nhau._

Cậu không còn ước được tỏa sáng như những vì sao nữa, nó đã được thực hiện từ lâu. Thay vào đó, cậu ước cho thứ còn quan trọng hơn rất nhiều.

_Đúng rồi, đó là lý do…_

_Tớ muốn một lần tỏa sáng._

_T__ớ__ khép m__ắ__t mình và thề hẹn._

_G__ử__i __ướ__c m__ơ__ đến m__ộ__t ngôi sao b__ă__ng._

Những lời thầm thì của cậu tan vào trong gió…

"Tớ ước tớ trở nên đủ mạnh để mang Sasuke trở về."

**OWARI**

* * *

**T/N:**

"Ano sa!" – câu thoại của Naruto – có nghĩa gần như là "hey!", được dùng trước khi muốn nói chuyện gì đó quan trọng hoặc nhạy cảm, và người nói muốn người khác dừng tranh luận vấn đề trước đó.

Mái tóc dựng ngược của Sasuke nguyên văn được tả là mông (đít) vịt, mà nó có vẻ hơi phản cảm sao sao nếu dịch vậy nên Kerry đã chuyển nó sang cách tả khác.

Dịch có vẻ hơi ngượng nhỉ?


End file.
